The present invention relates to an improved process for preparing alkylthio- and/or arylthio-substituted diketo-diaryl-pyrrolopyrroles (DPPs) of the formula Ia and dithio-bridged bis-diketo-diaryl-pyrrolopyrroles (bis-DPPs) of the formula Ib 
in which in formula Ia
G is phenyl substituted by at least one arylthio or alkylthio group, and
G1 is G or a carbocyclic or heterocyclic radical, by reacting a haloaryl with a thiol or thiolate, and
in formula Ib
G5 is a phenylene, G6 is G1 but not G, and G7 is alkylene or phenylene, by reacting two haloaryls with a dithiol or dithiolate.
The invention additionally relates to novel, arylthio- or alkylthio-substituted DPPs, their use, and compositions comprising the DPPs of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,949 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,542 describe the preparation of DPPs substituted by at least one thioether group by reacting arylthio- or alkylthio-substituted benzonitriles with succinic esters. Disadvantages are the low yields in the case of long-chain alkylthio-DPPs and the impossibility of obtaining water-soluble compounds.
The reaction of DPP pigments with thiols to give alkylthio- or arylthio-substituted DPPs gives incomplete conversions owing to the poor solubility of these pigments.
Chemistry Letters 1978, 13-14 discloses that unactivated haloaryls can be substituted only in the presence of catalysts.
It was therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved process for preparing alkylthio- and/or arylthio-substituted DPPs which permits in particular the preparation of water-soluble compounds and long-chain alkylthio-DPPs. In particular, the process should be operable without high pressures and the use of catalysts. In addition, the economics of the process should be guaranteed by high yields. Furthermore, the invention was to provide novel, thioether-substituted diketo-diaryl-pyrrolopyrroles and also dithioether-bridged bis-DPPs which can be used in compositions with high molecular mass organic material, in particular as colorants. In addition, the thioether-substituted DPPs should be able to be used, in particular, as crystal growth inhibitors or rheology enhancers.
Accordingly, we have found the process defined at the outset, which involves reacting a thiol or thiolate with a halo-diketo-diaryl-pyrrolopyrrole (xe2x80x9chalo-DPPxe2x80x9d) of the formula IIa 
in which G2 is an unsubstituted or substituted, halogenated phenyl group and G3 is G2 or G1, or
reacting a dithiol or dithiolate with two halo-diketo-diaryl-pyrrolopyrroles (xe2x80x9chalo-DPPsxe2x80x9d) of the formula IIb 
in which Hal is halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably chlorine or bromine and, with particular preference, chlorine,
Hal being, in particular, in the para position of the phenylene.
Customarily, the reaction is started by bringing the thiol and/or thiolate or the dithiol and/or the dithiolate into contact with the halo-DPP IIa or IIb by conventional methods, for example by mixing the starting materials or by dropwise addition of one starting material to the other.
To prepare the compounds of the formula Ia the molar ratio of thiol to halo-DPP of the formula IIa is generally chosen to be within the range from 0.1:1 to 20:1, preferably in the range from 2:1 to 5:1 and, with particular preference, in the range from 2.1:1 to 2.7:1, and, to prepare the compounds of the formula Ib, the molar ratio of dithiol to halo-DPP of the formula IIb is generally chosen to be in the range from 0.5:1 to 20:1, preferably in the range from 0.5:1 to 5:1 and, with particular preference, in the range from 1:1 to 2.7:1.
Preferably, the reaction temperature is chosen to be within the range from 323 to 453 K, preferably in the range from 333 to 433 K, with particular preference in the range from 343 to 423 K and, with very particular preference, in the range from 343 to 413 K.
The reaction pressure is chosen to be generally within the range from 70 kPa to 10 MPa, preferably from 90 kPa to 5 MPa; atmospheric pressure is particularly preferred.
The reaction time depends generally on the reactivity of the starting materials, the chosen reaction temperature and the desired conversion. The reaction time is customarily chosen to be within the range from 15 minutes to 2 days.
In one preferred embodiment the reaction is conducted under an inert gas atmosphere using for this purpose preferably nitrogen or noble gases such as helium or argon. Particular preference is given to reaction in a nitrogen atmosphere.
In addition, the reaction can be carried out with or without solvent, with preference being given to reaction in a solvent. Preferred solvents are organic solvents or solvent mixtures such as aprotic, especially non-aqueous aprotic, solvents. Aprotic solvents may be apolar, such as benzene, chlorobenzene and chlorinated hydrocarbons, or polar. The latter are particularly preferred. Examples of polar aprotic solvents which can be used are amides such as hexamethyl-phosphoramide, carboxamides such as N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylformamide and N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylacetamide, or lactams such as N-methylpyrrolidone, N-methyl-2-piperidone, 1,3-dimethyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-3(1H)pyrimidinone or N-methyl-4-piperidone, or urea bases such as N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylethyleneurea, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl propyleneurea, and also acetonitrile, sulfolane, dimethyl sulfoxide, or aromatic solvents such as nitrobenzene.
Preference is given to N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylformamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, 1,3-dimethyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-3(1H)pyrimidinone or N-methyl-pyrrolidone.
The weight ratio of halo-DPP IIa or halo-DPP IIb to the solvent lies in general within the range from 0.5 to 10% by weight, with particular preference in the range from 1 to 5% by weight and, with very particular preference, in the range from 2 to 3% by weight.
In another preferred embodiment the reaction is conducted in the presence of a base. Examples of suitable bases are alkali metal carbonates, for example Na2CO3 or K2CO3, alkali metal hydrogencarbonates, for example NaHCO3 or KHCO3, alkali metal hydroxides, for example NaOH or KOH, alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium, and also aromatic bases, such as pyridine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylaminopyridine or quinoline. Preference is given to non-aqueous alkali metal bases and to aromatic bases, particular preference to non-aqueous alkali metal carbonates or alkali metal hydrogencarbonates, and very particular preference to anhydrous K2CO3.
The molar ratio of base to thiol or thiolate lies customarily within the range from 0.5:1 to 5:1, preferably in the range from 1:1 to 4:1 and, with particular preference, in the range from 1:1 to 3:1, and the molar ratio of base to dithiol or dithiolate lies customarily within the range from 1:1 to 10:1, preferably within the range from 1:1 to 5:1 and, with particular preference, in the range from 1:1 to 4:1.
In a preferred embodiment of the process of the invention the reaction is conducted in the presence of a solvent or solvent mixture and a base.
If desired, the reaction can also be conducted in the presence of catalysts, especially transition metal catalysts, examples being tetrakis(triphenyl-phosphine)palladium(0), -nickel(0), and -platinum(0), and -ruthenium(II) chloride. Preferably, the reaction is conducted without a catalyst.
If a catalyst is used, it is generally employed in a proportion within the range from 0.001 to 10% by weight, based on halo-DPP of the formula IIa or IIb, and preferably from 0.5 to 7% by weight and, with particular preference, from 2 to 5% by weight based on the total amount of reactants.
The reaction mixture can be worked up by conventional methods, for example by filtration and subsequent washing of the filter residue and subsequent optional drying. The product may be an individual compound or a mixture of differently substituted compounds of the formula Ia, or a mixture consisting of halo-DPP IIa and a compound of the formula Ia, or else a mixture consisting of halo-DPP IIb and a compound of the formula Ib and/or Ia.
In accordance with observations made to date the thiol or thiolate employed can comprise any known thiols or thiolates, examples being substituted or unsubstituted aryl or alkyl thiolates, it being possible for the latter to be branched or straight-chain, uninterrupted, or interrupted one or more times by heteroatoms.
In a preferred embodiment a thiol or thiolate of the formula IIIa or a dithiol or dithiolate of the formula IIIb is used.
R1xe2x80x94SR2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IIIa,
R2Sxe2x80x94G7xe2x80x94SR2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IIIb
in which
R1 can be C1-C30alkyl which can be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by heteroatoms, such as xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or by xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and can be substituted or unsubstituted, or can be C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl, each of which can be substituted or unsubstituted, and R2 is hydrogen, a cation (xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d) of an alkali metal, or an organic nitrogen base, and G7 can be C1-C30alkylene which can be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by heteroatoms, such as xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or by xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and can be substituted or unsubstituted, or can be C5-C12cycloalkylene or phenylene, each of which can be substituted or unsubstituted.
C1-C30alkyl is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, sec-amyl, tert-amyl, hexyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, heptyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutyl, nonyl, decyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl, hexadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl, heneicosyl, docosyl, tetracosyl, pentacosyl, hexacosyl, heptacosyl, octacosyl or nonacosyl, preference being given to C1-C18alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl,sec-amyl, tert-amyl, hexyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, heptyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl,1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutyl, nonyl, decyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl, hexadecyl and octadecyl and particular preference to C8-C18alkyl such as octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl or octadecyl and very particular preference to C12-C18alkyl such as dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl or octadecyl; particular preference is also given to C1-C8alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, sec-amyl, tert-amyl, hexyl, 2,2xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl, heptyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl and 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutyl.
C1-C30alkylene is methylene, ethylene, propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, isobutylene, sec-butylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, sec-amylene, tert-amylene, hexylene, 2,2xe2x80x2-dimethylbutylene, heptylene, octylene, 2-ethylhexylene, 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutylene, nonylene, decylene, dodecylene, tetradecylene, hexadecylene, octadecylene, eicosylene, heneicosylene, docosylene, tetracosylene, pentacosylene, hexacosylene, heptacosylene, octacosylene or nonacosylene, preference being given to C1-C18alkylene such as methylene, ethylene, propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, isobutylene, sec-butylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, sec-amylene, tert-amylene, hexylene, 2,2xe2x80x2-dimethylbutylene, heptylene, octylene, 2-ethylhexylene, 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutylene, nonylene, decylene, dodecylene, tetradecylene, hexadecylene or octa-decylene, and particular preference to C8-C18alkylene such as octylene, 2-ethylhexylene, 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutylene, nonylene, decylene, dodecylene, tetradecylene, hexadecylene or octa-decylene; in addition, particular preference is given to C1-C8alkylene such as methylene, ethylene, propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, isobutylene, sec-butylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, sec-amylene, tert-amylene, hexylene, 2,2xe2x80x2-dimethylbutylene, heptylene, octylene, 2-ethyl-hexylene or 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutylene.
C5-C12cycloalkyl is for example cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl, preferably C5-C6cycloalkyl such as cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
C5-C12cycloalkylene is for example cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, cycloheptylene or cyclooctylene, preferably C5-C6cycloalkylene such as cyclopentylene or cyclohexylene.
Alkyl radicals or alkylene radicals of at least two carbon atoms, represented by R1 or G7, can be interrupted one or more times by for example xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; preference is given to xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and very particular preference to the xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94 interrupted alkyl radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94CH2CH3, or the singly xe2x80x94O-interrupted alkyl radical such as xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3, or the doubly xe2x80x94O-interrupted alkyl radical such as xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3.
In addition, the alkyl or cycloalkyl radicals or the phenyl radical of R1 can be substituted by, for example, the following radicals: C1-C18alkyl, OR3, Sxe2x80x94R3, C(O)R3, COOR3, xe2x80x94OCOR3, SO3R3, SO2R3, PO3R3, Si(OR)3, a salt radical such as Sxe2x80x94M, Oxe2x80x94M, COOM, SO3M, PO3M, P(R3)3+Xxe2x88x92, P((R3)2R4)3+Xxe2x88x92, NO2, N(R3)3+Xxe2x88x92, N((R3)2R4)3+Xxe2x88x92 or a nitrogen-containing radical, in which
R3 and R4 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, especially methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, sec-amyl, tert-amyl, hexyl or 2,2-dimethylbutyl, or are C5-C6cycloalkyl or unsubstituted or R7-substituted phenyl,
M is a cation of an alkali metal, preferably sodium or potassium,
Xxe2x88x92 is a halide, such as fluoride, chloride, bromide or iodide, and
R7 is hydrogen, halogen such as F, Cl, Br, I or is C1-C8alkyl or unsubstituted or NR3R4-substituted C5-C6cycloalkyl.
Preferred OR3 is OH, and preferred Sxe2x80x94R3 is SH.
Preferred radicals COOR3 are COOH, COOCH3, COOC2H5, COOC4H9, COOC5H11, and preferred xe2x80x94OCOR3 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C(CH2)xe2x80x94CH3.
Preferred radicals SO3R3 are SO3H, SO3(C5H4)R7, SO3(C5H5), SO3CH3, SO3C2H5, and preferred radicals SO2R3 are SO2(C5H4)R7, SO2(C5H4) or SO2CH3.
Preferred radicals PO3R3 are PO3H, PO3(C5H4)R7 or PO3CH3.
Preferred nitrogen-containing radicals are selected from the group consisting of NR3R4, especially NH2, NHR3 or N(R3 R4), with particular preference being given to substituted alkyl radicals, such as (R3 R4)Nxe2x80x94(C1-C30alkyl)-, especially (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94C2H5xe2x80x94, further preferred nitrogen-containing radicals are selected from the group consisting of CONHNH2, CONHR3, NHCOR3, NCO and a heterocyclic radical and a compound selected from the group of the formulae IV to IX 
selected in particular from the group of the compounds of the formulae IV and V,
in which
R5 independently of R7 has the same definition as R7, and R6 is a direct bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, and
r is zero or an integer from 1 to 17.
Furthermore, the alkylene, cycloalkylene or phenylene radical of G7 can be substituted by, for example, the following radicals:
halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably chlorine or bromine and, with particular preference, chlorine;
xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl,
xe2x80x83in which
E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94;
CN, NO2, CF3 or C1-C18alkyl, which can be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by heteroatoms, such as xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or by xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
If E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, then xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl can be methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, hexadecyloxy or octadecyloxy, preferably methoxy or ethoxy and, with very particular preference, methoxy.
If E is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, then xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl can be methylmercapto, ethylmercapto, n-propylmercapto, isopropylmercapto, hexadecylmercapto or ocatdecylmercapto, preferably methylmercapto or ethylmercapto and, with very particular preference, methylmercapto.
If E is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl can be methylamine, ethylamine, n-propylamine, isopropylamine, hexadecylamine or octadecylamine, preferably methylamine or ethylamine and, with very particular preference, methylamine.
If E is xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94 then xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl can be methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, hexadecoxycarbonyl or octadecoxycarbonyl, preferably methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl and, with very particular preference, methoxycarbonyl.
If E is xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94 then xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl can be a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, hexadecyl or octadecyl ester radical, preferably a methyl or ethyl ester radical and, with very particular preference, a methyl ester radical.
If E is xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94 then xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl can be a methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, isopropyl-, hexadecyl- or octadecylaminocarbonyl radical, preferably a methyl- or ethylaminocarbonyl radical and, with very particular preference, methyl-aminocarbonyl radical.
If E is xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94 then xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl can be a methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, isopropyl-, hexadecyl- or octadecylcarbonylamino radical, preferably a methyl- or ethylcarbonylamino radical and, with very particular preference, methylcarbonylamino radical.
Preferred substituted alkylene radicals for G7 are symmetrically substituted radicals such as xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94CH(C1-C30alkyl)xe2x80x94(CH2)m or xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94C(C1-C30alkyl)2xe2x80x94(CH2)m, in which m is an integer in the range from 1 to 14, with particular preference an integer in the range from 3 to 8.
Preferred substituted phenylene radical G7 possesses one or two substituents such as halogen, C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl, CN, NO2 or CF3, where the substituents can be identical or different.
Heterocyclic radical is, for example, a five-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic radical such as imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl or thiazolyl, a six-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic radical such as piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyridinyl or morpholinyl, or a bicyclic radical which possesses a fused-on five-membered nitrogen-containing heterocycle and a six-membered aromatic ring, such as benzoxazolyl, indolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl or benzotriazolyl.
Examples of suitable organic nitrogen bases for R2 are pyridine, morpholine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylaminopyridine and quinoline.
Particular preference is given to thiols such as C1-C18alkyl-SH, especially Hxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CH3, in which n is an integer from 8 to 17, Hxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2COOC2H5, Hxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2COOC2H5, Hxe2x80x94S-(para-methylphenyl), Hxe2x80x94S-(para-hydroxyphenyl), and also Hxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)n1xe2x80x94NR3R4 in which n1 is an integer from 8 to 18, Hxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)2N(CH3)2, and also thiolates such as sodium salts or potassium salts of xe2x88x92Sxe2x80x94(C1-C18alkyl), xe2x88x92Sxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94OH, xe2x88x92Sxe2x80x94CH2COOC2H5, xe2x88x92S-(para-methylphenyl), xe2x88x92S-(para-hydroxyphenyl) or xe2x88x92Sxe2x80x94(CH2)2N(CH3)2.
Particularly preferred dithiols are xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C18alkylene)-Sxe2x80x94, especially xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C3-C8alkylene)-Sxe2x80x94, such as xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)7xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)8xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and very particularly preferred dithiols are xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94.
The thiols, dithiols or thiolates, dithiolates of the formula IIIa or IIIb are obtainable commercially or by known methods for preparing thiols, dithiols or thiolates, dithiolates (Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Volume E 11, pp. 32-63, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, N.Y., 1985; and J. L. Wardell, xe2x80x9cPreparation of Thiolsxe2x80x9d, in S. PATAI (ed.), The chemistry of the thiol group, pp. 163-269, John Wiley and Sons, London, New York, 1974).
In the process of the invention a halo-DPP of the formula IIa is used in which G2 is a halogenated phenyl group and G3 is G2 or G1, and G3 is preferably G2 or a carbocyclic or heterocyclic radical and with particular preference is G2; in other words, the halo-DPP of the formula IIa in that case is a symmetrically substituted halo-DPP.
If G3 or G6 is G1, then the radical involved can also be a heterocyclic radical which corresponds to the above definition of heterocyclic radicals and is additionally pyrimidine, thiophene or furan, or else the radical involved can be a carbocyclic group of the formula XI, XII or XIII 
in which
R8, R9, R10 and R11 independently of one another are hydrogen, halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine or C1-C18alkyl,
xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, trifluoromethyl, C5-C6cycloalkyl or 
xe2x80x83and in particular hydrogen, C1-C5alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, sec-amyl or tert-amyl, or halogen such as Cl or Br, and
R12 is a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94.
With particular preference, halo-DPP of the formula IIb together with G6 is an organic radical such as 
in which
R40 and R41 independently of one another are hydrogen, halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, or C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2 or trifluoromethyl.
With very particular preference G6 is an organic radical such as 
in which
R42 and R43 independently of one another are hydrogen, chlorine, methyl, tert-butyl or xe2x80x94CN.
In one preferred embodiment the halogenated phenyl group G2 employed is a compound of the formula XIV 
in which Hal is halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably chlorine or bromine. With particular preference, halogen is in the para position.
If desired, the halogenated phenyl group G2 can be a compound of the formula XV 
and can carry further substituents, R13 or R14, where R13 and R14 independently of one another are, for example,
hydrogen, CN, CF3, C1-C5alkyl, C5-C6cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl, phenyl, Sxe2x80x94R1, amides such as xe2x80x94CONR3R4 or amides of the formulae XVI to XIX 
xe2x80x83or amides of nitrogen-containing heterocycles such as 1-carbonyl-imidazole, -pyrazole, -triazole, -pyrrole, -pyrrolidine, -benzimidazole or -benzotriazole, or halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably chlorine or bromine.
Preferably, R13 and R14 are in the meta positions.
In a further preference, R14 is hydrogen and R13 is one of the above substituents other than hydrogen, preferably in the meta position.
In another preferred embodiment the halogenated phenyl group G2 is of the formula XX 
in which Hal is preferably fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine and, with particular preference, chlorine or bromine.
Halo-DPPs II with correspondingly substituted groups are known, for example, from patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,943, U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,725 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,528 or are obtainable in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,949.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to new DPPs of the formulae XXI and XXX 
and to novel bis-DPPs of the formula Ib 
in which R15, R16, R20 and R21 independently of one another are hydrogen or R13 or R14, and G4 is a carbocyclic or heterocyclic radical, with the proviso that (a) R1 in formula XXI is not phenyl if R15 and R16 are hydrogen and G4 is phenyl, and (b) R1 in formula XXX is not phenylene(C1-C4alkyl) or C1-C12alkyl if R15, R16, R20 and R21 are hydrogen, and G5 is a phenylene, G6 is a carbocyclic or heterocyclic radical, and G7 is alkylene, cycloalkylene or phenylene.
Preferred DPPs of the formula XXI or XXX are those in which R1 is mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted C1-C30alkyl or a phenyl radical.
With particular preference, R15, R16, R20 and R21 are hydrogen and R1 is xe2x80x94C1-C18alkyl, such as C4alkyl, C6alkyl, C9alkyl, C12alkyl or C18alkyl, and also -(para-parphenylene)-OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)Oxe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)2C(O)Oxe2x80x94CH2CH3xe2x80x94(C1-C30alkylene)-N(R3,R4) such as xe2x80x94(C2H5)xe2x80x94N(CH3)2.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula Ib in which G5 is 1,4-phenylene and G7 is n-propylene, n-butylene, n-pentylene, n-hexylene, n-heptylene or n-octylene, or substituted or unsubstituted phenylene and G6 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl.
Very particular preference is given to compounds of the formula Ib in which G5 is 1,4-phenylene and G7 is n-propylene, n-butylene, n-pentylene, n-hexylene, n-heptylene or n-octylene and G6 is unsubstituted phenyl.
Very particular preference is given to compounds of the formula XXXI or XXXII 
in which
R30 is C1-C30alkyl, with particular preference C1-C18alkyl and, with very particular preference, C5-C8alkyl.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to compositions comprising a DPP of the formula Ia and a halo-DPP of the formula IIa, obtainable by the process of the invention using a substoichiometric amount of thiol or thiolate of the formula IIIa. Preferably, the thiol or thiolate of the formula IIIa is employed in a molar ratio that is within the range from 0.1 to 49%, based on the total amount of thiol or thiolate of the formula IIIa and halo-DPP of the formula IIa.
A further embodiment of the process of the invention relates to compositions comprising at least two differently substituted DPPs of the formula Ia. These compositions are obtainable either by reacting at least two differently substituted halo-DPPs of the formula IIa with a thiol or thiolate of the formula IIIa or, conversely, by reacting at least two differently substituted thiols or thiolates of the formula IIIa with a halo-DPP of the formula IIa.
The molar ratio of thiol or thiolate of the formula IIIa to differently substituted halo-DPPs of the formula IIa, or of differently substituted thiols or thiolates of the formula IIIa to halo-DPP of the formula IIa, is generally chosen to be within the range from 20:0.1 to 1:1, preferably in the range from 10:1 to 5:1 and, with very particular preference, within the range from 5:1 to 5:2.
The molar ratio of the differently substituted halo-DPPs of the formula Ha to one another is generally chosen to be within the range from 0.1 to 99.9 mol-%, based on the total amount of differently substituted halo-DPPs of the formula IIa, and is preferably in the range from 20 to 80 mol-% and, with particular preference, in the range from 40 to 60 mol-%.
The molar ratio of differently substituted thiols or thiolates of the formula IIIa to one another is generally chosen to be within the range from 0.1 to 99.9 mol-%, based on the total amount of differently substituted thiols or thiolates of the formula IIIa, is preferably within the range from 20 to 80 mol-% and, with particular preference, in the range from 40 to 60 mol-%.
The invention relates, furthermore, to compositions comprising a DPP of the formula XXI and/or XXX and/or DPP Ia and/or Ib and diketo-diaryl-pyrrolopyrrole (DPP) or a DPP latent pigment, wherein DPPs of formula XXI and Ia, or XXX and Ib are different. DPP latent pigments are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,725. In a preferred embodiment, the molar ratio of DPP of the formula XXI and/or XXX to DPP, DPP of the formula Ia or Ib, or DPP latent pigment is chosen to be within the range from 0.1 to 99.9 mol-%, based on the total amount of DPP of the formula XXI or XXX, DPP or DPP latent pigment, more preferably from 20 to 80 mol-% and, with particular preference, from 40 to 60 mol-%.
These compositions of the invention can be prepared by customary methods, for example, by mixing the individual components with one another in accordance with the customary methods, in analogy, for example, to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,528.
The DPPs can be prepared by customary methods as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,528. Similarly, the DPP latent pigments can be prepared in analogy to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,232.
Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of DPP of the formula Ia and/or Ib as rheology enhancers or as crystal growth inhibitors.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to the use of DPPs of the formula XXI or XXX as rheology enhancers or as crystal growth inhibitors.
In addition, the invention relates to a rheology enhancer or crystal growth inhibitor comprising DPP of the formula Ia and/or Ib.
In common practice the rheology enhancers or crystal growth inhibitors are used in compositions comprising DPP of the formula Ia and/or Ib and DPP or DPP latent pigment.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to compositions comprising DPP of the formula Ia and/or Ib and DPP or DPP latent pigment.
The present invention relates further to a method of enhancing rheology or of inhibiting crystal growth which comprises incorporating an effective amount of DPP of the formula Ia and/or Ib in DPP or a DPP latent pigment.
The molar ratio of DPP of the formula Ia and/or Ib is usally in the range from 0.1 to 20 mol-% based on of DPP of the formula Ia and/or Ib and DPP or DPP latent pigment.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to the use of DPP of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPP Ib, or of a composition comprising a DPP of the formula XXI and/or XXX and/or DPP Ia and/or Ib and diketo-diaryl-pyrrolopyrrole (DPP) or a DPP latent pigment, wherein DPPs of formula XXI and Ia, or XXX and Ib are different, for colouring/pigmenting high molecular mass organic material.
The invention additionally relates to a method of colouring/pigmenting high molecular mass organic material which comprises incorporating a colouristically effective amount of DPP of the formula XXI or XXX or of bis-DPP Ib, or of a composition comprising a DPP of the formula XXI and/or XXX and/or DPP Ia and/or Ib and diketo-diaryl-pyrrolopyrrole (DPP) or a DPP latent pigment, wherein DPPs of formula XXI and Ia, or XXX and Ib are different, therein, by conventional methods, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,528.
In addition, the invention relates to compositions comprising high molecular mass organic material and DPP of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPP of the formula Ib.
In general the weight ratio of DPP of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPP of the formula Ib or the compositions of the invention is from 0.01 to 30% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 10% by weight, based on the high molecular mass organic material.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to compositions consisting of high molecular mass organic material and DPP of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPP of the formula Ib and also compositions consisting of DPP of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPP of the formula Ib and/or high molecular mass organic material and/or DPP of the formula Ia and also compositions consisting of DPP of the formula XXI or XXX and/or high molecular mass organic material and/or DPPs and also compositions consisting of DPP of the formula XXI or XXX and/or high molecular mass organic material and/or DPP latent pigments and also compositions consisting of DPP of the formula XXI or XXX and/or high molecular mass organic material and/or halo-DPP of the formula IIa and also compositions consisting of DPP of the formula Ib and/or high molecular mass organic material and/or halo-DPP of the formula IIb.
High molecular mass organic materials can be of natural or synthetic origin. They may, for example, comprise natural resins or drying oils, rubber or casein, or modified natural substances, such as cellulose ethers or esters, cellulose acetate, cellulose propionate, cellulose acetobutyrate or nitrocellulose, and especially entirely synthetic organic polymers (thermosets and thermoplastics) as obtained by addition polymerization, polycondensation, or polyaddition. From the class of the addition-polymerization resins mention may be made primarily of polyolefins, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or polyisobutylene, and also substituted polyolefins, such as addition polymers of vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, styrene, acrylonitrile, acrylates and/or methacrylates or butadiene, and also addition copolymers of the abovementioned monomers, especially acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) or ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA).
From the series of the polyaddition resins and polycondensation resins mention may be made of the condensation products of formaldehyde with phenols, known as phenolic resins, and of the condensation products of formaldehyde with urea, thiourea and melamine, known as amino resins, the polyesters used as film-forming resins, both saturated, such as alkyd resins, and unsaturated, such as maleate resins, and also the linear polyesters and polyamides, and silicones.
The abovementioned high molecular mass organic materials can be present individually or in mixtures, as plastic masses or melts which can if desired be spun to fibre.
They can also be present in the form of their monomers or in the polymerized state in dissolved form as film formers or binders for coating materials or printing inks, such as linseed oil varnish, nitrocellulose, alkyd resins, melamine resins and urea-formaldehyde resins, or acrylic resins.
The colouring/pigmentation of the high molecular mass organic substances with the DPPs of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPP of the formula Ib or compositions of the invention comprising them takes place in general with the resultant crude product of the process of the invention, or following appropriate conditioning and aftertreatment, for example, in such a way that DPP of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPP of the formula Ib or compositions of the invention comprising them, as they are or in the form of master batches, are admixed to these substrates using roll mills or mixing or milling apparatus. The coloured/pigmented material is generally brought into the desired final form by techniques known per se, such as callendering, compression moulding, extrusion, spreading, pouring or injection moulding. It is often desirable, in order to produce nonrigid mouldings or to reduce their brittleness, to add plasticizers to the high molecular mass compounds prior to their forming. Examples of such plasticizers are esters of phosphoric, phthalic or sebacic acid. The plasticizers can be incorporated into the polymers before or after the incorporation of the colorant. It is also possible, in order to obtain different shades, to add fillers and/or other colouring constituents, such as white, coloured or black pigments in the desired amount to the high molecular mass organic substances in addition to DPPs of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPPs of the formula Ib.
For pigmenting coating materials and printing inks, the high molecular mass organic materials and DPPs of the formula XXI or XXX or bis-DPP of the formula Ib or compositions of the invention comprising them alone or together with additives such as fillers, other pigments, siccatives or plasticizers are customarily dissolved or finely dispersed in a common organic solvent or solvent mixture. In this context it is possible to follow a procedure whereby the individual components are dispersed or dissolved individually or else two or more are dissolved or dispersed together and only then are all the components combined.
The resultant brightly coloured/pigmented high molecular mass materials, examples being plastics, fibres, coatings and prints, are notable for very high colour strength, high saturation, good dispersibility, high fastness to overcoating, heat, light and weather, and high lustre.
The process of the invention allows the preparation of a broad range of thio-substituted DPPs of the formula Ia, and even of long-chain alkylthio-DPPs and water-soluble DPPs, and also of dithio-bridged bis-DPPs of the formula Ib. The DPPs of the formula Ia, the bis-DPPs of the formula Ib and the compositions of the invention comprising a DPP of formula XXI or XXX are colorants of high lustre and transparency. The DPPs of the formula Ia and also the compositions of the invention comprising a DPP of formula XXI or XXX are particularly suitable for inhibiting crystal growth and enhancing rheology. The novel compounds or compositions and the compounds prepared by the process of this invention have good warp fastness properties in high molecular weight material, in particular in material that is processed by the injection moulding process using the novel compounds or compositions. Preferred high molecular weight materials are, for example, polyolefins. The high yields obtained with the process of the invention, and its simplicity, which permits operation without elevated pressure and without catalysts, moreover, are a guarantee of good economics.